Photographs
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Five years have past and Kyo thinks how lucky he si to have what he has, and not to be where he might have been.


**Author's Note:** This was a bit of Fun, I've been playing with it for a while, has nothing to do with my "Something to Treasure" story, it just a one-shot that may have more one-shots added to it. Any way hope you enjoy, please review, thanks.

Note: Katsuya is the name of Tohru's father, for anyone who doesn't know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Photographs **

"Tohru put the camera down, your missing all the fun."

"Taking Pictures of you and him togethers is fun for me." Said 22 year old woman, with long brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail, she was small of frame and tiny compared to the tall young orange haired man standing in front of her, holding a small orange haired child in his arms.

The small child was looking around at the street fair that he and his parents where currently visiting, with big wide eyes, trying to take in the huge world around him.

"Tohru." The orange haired man sighed in exasperation.

"Kyo." Tohru said in the same exasperated tone.

"I want to send some pictures of him to everyone back home, they haven't met him yet and it's annoying Uo and Hana that we don't send many photos, I had three Emails this morning all from Momiji demanding pictures of us at the street fair with him." Tohru said nodding at her son, smiling as he grinned back at her before twisting his head back around to stare at whatever was going on behind his father. Kyo sighed, he knew he was going to have to introduces his son to his family sooner or later, but Kyo was hoping later, much later, he had no wish for his young son to be tangled up with the Sohma's anymore then he already was, which was only being related to them by blood, which to Kyo was way to tanged already. Kyo glanced at Tohru, who was making faces at faces at their 4 mouth old son, he stared at her sadly, at times he wished she hadn't gotten involved with the Sohma's and the Curse, he pulled a face, but if she hadn't got involve, if she hadn't fallen on top of him when he first came crashing threw the roof, to stop him from fighting Yuki, they would all still be cursed and he would be half way threw his fourth year of confinement, he shuddered, if that had come to pass he wouldn't have be blessed with the small child in his arms. Thinking this, his arms wrapped themselves more protectively around his son.

"Wow, you have some great facial expressions." Tohru teased lightly, Kyo looked down into her bright, warm eyes, losing himself in them and grinned at her. Tohru's heart skipped a beat; she slid her camera into her bag before holding out her arms out to her young son, who Kyo gently placed within them.

"Look, Katsuya, ponies." Tohru giggled as her son squeaked in excitement at seeing the strange four legged creature with long noses, manes and tails.

Kyo stood a little back, standing in the small crowd on the outside of the animal patting area. A slight smile played on his lips, these moments where precises to him, thinking how close he'd come to losing this possibility of a future, really this time five years ago he had only dreamed for a an unrealistic future like this, he had never actually expected it to come true, but it did and he was happy. He was happy with this future. Happy with this present, he corrected himself, for who he was, was not who he had been. And now he had a Son and Wife to brighten up his days.

"Kyo-kun?"

Kyo jumped to find Tohru suddenly standing in front of him, with a sleepy Katsuya resting against her shoulder.

"Do you want to go home?" Kyo asked her, draping an arm around her shoulders, leading her threw the crowded streets.

"Only if you want to." Tohru said, leaning her head against his shoulder, Kyo rolled his eyes; Tohru hadn't changed much from the shy, optimistic 16 year old girl, who had apologized for almost anything and everything, the girl, who was so dense that she kept the Zodiac curse a secret and had managed to break it after some many hundreds of years of suffering and grieving. The girl who had stolen all the hearts of the cursed Zodiac and had freed them all of their curse by just loving lowest member of them all, the Cat. She loved him and stuck with him threw thick and thin, still loving him even when he hurt her both physically and mentally, she stuck with him, she accepted him, loved him, freed him from more then just being curse by the vengeful spirit of the Cat. He kissed her the top of her head, before tightening his grip on her shoulders, pulling her into his chest, to miss being hit by an Ice Cream cart; he scowled at the man pushing; who grinned sheepishly at them.

"Stupid girl, why don't you ever pay attention to where you're going?" Kyo growled lowly, "do you want to be squashed." He demanded, but Tohru only smiled at him sheepishly.

"That's why I have Kyo-kun, to keep me and Katsuya safe." Tohru said, smiling sweetly at him, Kyo sighed, he really needed to train himself to stop falling for that smile, but she looked so damn cute. Kyo shook his head knowing if the Physic Freak where here or the Yankee Girl he would have either have his brain fried or beat to a pulp or both at the same time for thinking that about Tohru, but she was his wife so he was allowed to think she was cute. He remembered that day Tohru had told them she was pregnant, he had really got an earful, he grumbled at what the Yankee had had the nerve to say "I'm guessing that Orange-Tops is the father." The Yankee had said over the phone, the room on her end of the phone giggled.

"Yeah, what of It." had bellowed into the receiver.

"Nothing, nothing." The Yankee said. "But bummer I really feel for your kid, Tohru, having a father like him." On her end of the receiver the room exploded laughter, Kyo had half the mind to catch the next plane back to Japan to pick a fist fight with the Yankee, girl or not. Tohru had, however, stopped the argument from going physical. Somehow Tohru had been granted something of a sixth sense to all the cursed Zodiac members' emotion, she always knew when a fight was going to break out and she would be able to stop it before it got too serious.

Kyo stared out the bus window, feeling bored, his arm wrapped protectively around Tohru's shoulders, glaring at any man that came to close to her.

"Look, Katsuya, we're home." Tohru said to her now fully a wake son, who was looking around the apartment, eyes still wide as if he was trying to spot something new in the apartment, Tohru smiled at her son.

Kyo flopped on to the coach in the lounge room, while Tohru gave Katsuya a bath. He stared around the walls of the apartment, pictures took up most of the space on them, most of them where of the cursed zodiac members, it really was amazing how many where taken, most of them he was in he had no idea the photo had been taken, but they had and there was nothing he could do about some of them.

"Kyo?"

Kyo turned around to look at Tohru, holding a sleeping, clean, ready for bed Katsuya in her arms, Kyo got to his feet and ruffled the small boys orange hair, the baby boy made a mumbling sound but continued to sleep soundly.

"He inherits his ability to sleep threw anything from you." Kyo informed Tohru, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm not the one who still gets dopey when ever it rains, and will say yes to anything as long as he can continue sleeping." Tohru snigged, walking to the bedroom, leaving him to stand there, gapping like a goldfish.

"Hey, I haven't done that for a while." He finally snapped out, running after, grabbing her around her waist and toppling on to the bed. Tohru let out a squeal of surprised.

"Gee, Tohru you can be loud sometimes, honestly you're going to wake the baby." Kyo teased his small wife, who responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're horrible, you know that." Tohru grumbled, trying to push him off her vainly. Kyo grinned at her, before kissing her swiftly, covering her protests with his lips, after a moment she responded, happily wrapping her arms around Kyo neck.

Katsuya cries came to their ears, for once Kyo groaned to hear his son's voice, Tohru, seeing Kyo's face giggled.

"He defiantly inherited your lungs and voice." Tohru giggled, scrambling out of bed, Kyo shot her a withering look, which she ignored and went to check on their son, she came back a moment later, Katsuya in her arms, bottle clamped to his lips.

Kyo, in seeing his small son, forgot his frustration at him, taking him from Tohru's arms and held him tight. After Katsuya had finished his bottle and started falling asleep again, Kyo looked back at Tohru, who was sitting on their bed, looking over a cook book.

"You know, he's getting to be a big boy." He said calmly, Tohru lifted her head and stared back at him amused. Kyo grinned at her brightly.

"Want to give him a little brother or sister soon?" Kyo asked her.

"You're bad." Tohru laughed.

"You know that means, if we have another baby, we'll have to send twice as many photos to everyone back home and we'll need to visit now." Tohru pointed out, Kyo stepped closer to her, wrapping one arm around her, while still holding the now, sleeping Katsuya.

"I can live with that." He said and kissed her soundly.


End file.
